


Three Identical Smiles

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa has a type. A very strict type. And Ben's just a chip off the old block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Identical Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x02 The Kids are Alright. Title from The Who's "Unholy Trinity."
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

"You're cute."

"You're drunk."

"What the hell do you care?" The way she tosses back her drink at the same time as her hair is deliberate, tough chick, not giving an inch, never letting anyone get the better of her.

"Darlin'," he says, resting his elbows on the bar. "I don't. The more you drink, the more this place makes, and if Billy over there," he nods at the owner, half asleep with his feet up on a dirty table, "is making money then I might get paid on time."

As if he gives a damn about getting paid. He's got enough money to keep him and the boys going for a while and he's only working in this dive to see if anyone knows anything about the people going missing on Fulver Road. Course, some pay wouldn't kill him. Wouldn't kill the boys either; Dean's itching for some R&amp;R and Sammy'd love another book or three.

"What's your name?"

"Lisa."

"Hi, Lisa." He extends his hand, making sure to turn it sideways to hide the scar from last week's fight with two very angry ghosts. Dean isn't the only one itching for some R&amp;R. "I'm John." He looks into her eyes and tries to figure out how drunk she is, then gives her the smile that Mary used to say could charm the pants off anyone. "Am I still cute?"

"You're still cute." She rolls her eyes then winks, and says with faux seriousness, "And for the record, John, I'm not drunk. I'm tipsy."

Well, damn, she's got a healthy amount of bravado. He's getting hard wondering just how tough she really is. "You're something," he says.

She agrees with a nod, then crooks her finger at him. "There's nobody here but you, me, and Sleeping Billy. What do you say you close up?"

He's out the door faster than it takes to shout a goodbye, bundling her into the car and asking her if she's got a place. She does, but she has a roommate, and he's got the boys, so they park out behind the bar, close to the woods, and while she reaches for his pants he hopes like hell that whatever's been killing people and leaving their skin behind isn't waiting out there.

They're both a little stupid and a lot horny, and in the heat of it he's grunting out "slow" and "wait" while he digs through his wallet. "No condom," he says. "God damn it."

"None?" She claws his back and squeezes her eyes shut as if she's trying to gain control. "Fuck."

"No, wait." He isn't the only Winchester who uses this car. "Glove compartment, check it." He's panting, Jesus, he's going to buy Dean the biggest pie he can find if there's a condom in this car.

"Found one!" She waves the package in the air. "Thank god!"

Lisa cracks up laughing, and he can't help but join her. "Darlin', you have no idea how much I needed a laugh."

She stops in the middle of sliding the condom down over him, hand wrapped around his length. "If we're going to trade sad stories I think we should go back inside and get a drink."

He pulls back. "You got a sad story, Lisa?"

"We've all got a sad story." She strokes her palm over his naked hip. "And sometimes we get a chance to be happy. What do you want to do, John, be sad or be happy?"

The wise man votes happy. The horny man votes with his dick. The man with too many sad stories to ever share votes for putting his hand over hers and making sure that condom is on before he plunges into her.

For all their anticipation the act is over nearly before it begins. There's a shadow behind her eyes when she comes but he doesn't ask about it; he can't bear one more answer. She isn't offering anything, anyway.

When she gets out of the car, he gets out, too, and stands awkwardly in the dark. He's ready to give her one of his usual excuses, something nice to send her home with a smile and no desire to come looking for him, when she kisses him on the cheek.

"It's been nice."

The brush-off feels different when he's the one receiving it, but it feels better when Lisa tickles his ribs until he reluctantly laughs.

"I'll see you around, John." She starts walking away, then turns back to wave over her shoulder. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"You, too, darlin'. You, too."

Sammy's asleep when he gets back to the motel, and Dean won't be back until tomorrow, so he climbs into his solitary bed and smiles as he goes to sleep.


End file.
